The Mumbo of Oz
by Thomas Leber
Summary: This is a Banjo-Kazooie version of the Wizard of Oz.


Tom Leber 12-30-09

The Mumbo of Oz

A Banjo-Kazooie Wizard of Oz!

It starts out in Spiral Mountain, where Banjo and Kazooie and all their pals are having a party based on their triumph over Gruntilda, as seen in Banjo-Tooie!

Banjo: Gee, Kazooie, we sure showed that old hag!

Kazooie: Yes, now let's partay!

But while they were dancing all day, a sinister and familiar looking witch was conjuring up a spell to destroy Banjo!

Gruntilda: Let's see, which curse shall I unleash upon my enemies? The Plague? No, too messy! Ah! Yes! The infamous cyclone in a can!

So Gruntilda opened the can, threw it out of her tower window, and it landed right near Banjo's house! When it landed a giant tornado came out of it!

Klungo: Klungo hear something coming!

Banjo: What is it Klungo?

Klungo pointed outside the house, and saw the giant twister heading this way!

Bottles: It's a twister! It's a twister! Everybody panic and run like sissys!

All of Banjo's pals ran for their lives! Unfortunately, he and Kazooie were locked in! The twister was so powerful that it managed to pick up the house!

Banjo and Kazooie were frightened! The House began spinning and spinning and spinning! Then it fell and fell and fell until it crashed to the ground!

Banjo: Kazooie! Where are you?

Kazooie: You're sitting on me, furball!

When Banjo opened the door, he saw an extraordinary sight! In front of him was a land of color and wonder!

Banjo: Kazooie, I have a feeling we're not In Spiral Mountain anymore!

Kazooie: Well, duh!

Just then, a big pink bubble appeared and out came a woman in a pretty pink dress! She looked a lot like Humba Wumba from Spiral Mountain!

Kazooie: Who the heck are you?

Hilda: Me Hilda, the Good Shaman of the North! Who are You?

Banjo: I'm Banjo, and this is my feathered friend Kazooie!

Hilda: Whoever you are, thank you for killing the Wicked Klungo of the East!

Hilda showed Banjo and Kazooie two giant feet sticking out of the house! They wore a pair of Ruby Sneakers.

Hilda: Welcome to the land of Odd!

Kazooie: Oh, great! Another one of those movie based stories!

Just then a dark puff of smoke appeared and out stepped an evil looking witch. She looked like Gruntilda!

Banjo/Kazooie: It's Gruntilda!

Hilda: Actually, she is Wicked Grunty of the West!

Grunty: All right whose the wiseguy who dropped a house on my brother?

Kazooie: It was the bear, he did it!

Banjo: Hey!

Hilda: Aren't you forgetting Ruby Sneakers?

Grunty: (gasps) The Ruby Sneakers!

Grunty tried to grab them but they disapeared off of Klungo's feet!

Klungo: Klungo's psychiatrist is gonna have a feeling for this one!

Grunty: So you have the Ruby Sneakers, bear!

Banjo: I do?

Banjo looked on his feet and saw himself wearing the Ruby Sneakers!

Grunty: Well, I'll get you bear! And your little bird too! (Laughs Evilly)

The Wicked Grunty of the West flew off on her broomstick! Then some little people came out!

Munchkins: We wanna thank you for killing the Wicked Klungo!

Kazooie: Hey, are you guys munchkins?

Munchkin: I'll tell you what, call us munchkins again, and see what happens to your beak!

Kazooie: Sorry about that!

Banjo: We have to get home Kazooie! But how?

Hilda: Go see Great Shaman! He know how to help you!

Banjo: Where does he live?

Hilda: In Crystal Skull City, just follow the Purple Block Road!

Banjo/Kazooie: Follow the Purple Block Road?

Hilda: Follow the Purple Block Road!

Hilda pointed to a road made of purple blocks!

Banjo/Kazooie: We're gonna see the Shaman! We're gonna see the Shaman!

Banjo and Kazooie started on their journey to Crystal Skull City!

Later our heroes came to a crossroads. Near it was a toy shop called "Bottles' Toy Shack", with a life sized army action figure who looked like Bottles!

Banjo: Which way do we go?

Bottles: What, you couldn't have just asked?

Banjo: Astonished Gasp! The weird looking action figure spoke!

Kazooie: Yeah, like that's the weirdest thing we've seen today!

Bottles: Hello, I am G.I. Bottles and I am so miserable!

Kazooie: Why is that, Worm Breath?

G.I. Bottles: Well, I'm supposed to attract kids, but they always laugh at my goofy glasses! Oh, if I only had some new glasses!

Banjo: Say, I bet the Shaman of Odd can give some new glasses! We're going to see him now!

G.I. Bottles: Can I come with you?

Banjo: Sure, but I must warn you, the Wicked Grunty will be attacking us from time to time!


End file.
